The night before Christmas
by Thebestweaponsarebooks
Summary: This is a Christmas one shot I had intended to post ages ago, enjoy.


'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse'

At least that was the case in most houses at this time of night on Christmas eve, the Bella house however was quite a different scene. It was now almost midnight and Beca found herself being bullied into getting out of her comfortable pj's and putting on her winter clothing.  
An hour earlier the Bella house had been quite conventional and all seemed as though it were going to be a quiet cosy evening, the girls had watched a Christmas movie together and drunk hot coco, Beca had been snuggled on the sofa between Chloe and Fat Amy, some of the other girls had been sprawled out on the floor of the living room, Jessica and Ashley shared the armchair as per usual.  
It was comfortable and relaxing, and although Beca wasn't the biggest fan of movies, despite Jesse's best efforts, she did enjoy spending time with the girls.  
After the film they all went and collected their Christmas stockings for the morning and wished each other a happy christmas and said goodnight. Beca had been about to get into bed when a tumultuous noise was heard throughout the Bella house scaring her half to death, it didn't take Beca long to recognise the noise was coming from Fat Amy who was bellowing up the stairs.

"SNOWWWWWW, SNOW, SNOW, SNOW" she was wildly shouting. Beca sighed to herself and she knew her plans for an early evening had just been shattered, as expected before she even had chance to finish breathing out her sigh she heard the familiar sound of someone walking up the stairs to her room.  
Beca was greeted with the familiar sight of bright red hair, brilliant blue eyes and an enormous smile, Chloe was clearly just as excited as Amy was about the snow, only she refrained from shouting all through the house. All Beca really wanted to do was sulk about how her evening had been ruined by frozen rain, but one look at Chloe and she couldn't help but smile too, her friend didn't even need to say anything, her smile alone was infectious and her eyes were gleaming the most brilliant blue clearly enjoying all the commotion.  
"Becs…" Chloe began stretching out Beca's name as she spoke and emphasising on the s.  
"What?" Beca responded flatly failing at trying to sulk and letting a coy smile slip onto her face, she knew exactly why Chloe was here.  
"In case by chance you didn't hear Amy, it's been brought to our attention that it's snowing…will you come help me build a snowman?" Chloe asked looking all innocent, she was hardly able to stand still with the anticipation of going outside to play in the snow. "I will give you your Christmas present at midnight" Chloe smiled using bribery to entice her friend.  
"Fine, it's not like you'll all give me much of a choice anyway." Beca grumbled pretending to be displeased with the invitation. By now Chloe knew Beca well enough to know that she wasn't really grumpy, and once she was outside with the rest of the Bellas she would enjoy herself.  
"Give me a minute to put on some sensible clothes." Beca said to Chloe as she removed herself from the comfort of her bed and went to find sensible winter clothes.  
"Okay." Chloe said cheerfully not moving an inch from where she was stood watching Beca.  
"Dude, some privacy?" Beca asked Chloe when she realised the red head was watching her every move, Chloe had a tendency to forget personal boundaries where Beca was concerned, not that Beca really minded, she was used to it by now. "Oh yeah, oops!" Chloe blushed slightly and turned her back to Beca so she couldn't see her getting changed.  
The instant Beca finished tying the laces on her boots, she suddenly found herself being yanked down the stairs by Chloe who had an iron grip on her wrist. "Hurry up Becs, everyone else is already outside" The red head whined tugging Beca with her, the house blurred past Beca as she was directed down the stairs and out the front door.

Beca couldn't deny that the sight around her was quite spectacular, Fat amy was making snow angels without wearing any form of protection from the bitter cold, she had decided winter clothes were for the weak, and she wasn't afraid of a little frost bite. The rest of the Bellas were busy building snowmen and having snowball fights and there was lots of laughter and giggling and happy faces all around her, only it wasn't the other Bellas or even the snow that had Becas attention, it was Chloe.  
Chloe had released Beca as soon as they stepped outside, she was currently busy looking up to the sky and watching the snow gently fall all around her while slowly twirling on the spot. Beca was memorised by her, and this wasn't the first time she caught herself staring at her blue eyed friend.  
"Whatcha looking at Becs?" Chloe asked once she noticed her smaller friend staring in her direction.  
"Ughh just the snow falling, it's really beautiful" Beca quickly lied and hoped Chloe didn't spot the blush quickly finding it's way to Beca's cheeks. "Are we building a snowman or what then?" Beca asked quickly trying to change the subject.  
"Eeeek yes!" Chloe squealed excitedly and jumped up and down on the spot.

Despite Beca's initial protests to coming out into the cold snowy night, like she often did when she spent time with the Bellas, Beca found herself enjoying herself.  
Beca was busy rolling a head for hers and chloe's snowman while Chloe went in search of sticks for arms, she returned shortly with two very bendy "arms" in hand and then helped Beca place the head she had made on top of the large round body they had rolled together a few minutes before.  
"Ooh he's perfect" Chloe exclaimed after giving him arms and placing her bobble hat on his head and scarf around his neck. "But he needs a name." She said not looking away from the snowman while asking Beca the question.  
Beca considered for a moment "How about Nick?" she asked using St Nicholas as inspiration.  
"Hmm Nick.." Chloe thought out loud "I like Nick." Chloe decided nodding her head in agreement.

"So can I have my Christmas present now?" Beca asked looking at the time and noticing it was almost midnight, it was almost Christmas day and Chloe had promised her a gift.  
Beca's question distracted Chloe from admiring her snowman "Nick" and she turned to face her friend with a large grin on her face and her eyes gleaming with joy. "Of course you can!" Chloe said excitedly "but you have to close your eyes" She said trying to sound all serious, but failed with the amusement in her voice clearly sounding through.  
"Aww Chloe do I have to, really?" Beca whined  
"Yes!" Chloe said with a small frown, and Beca knew there was no arguing on this condition so she did as she was told and slowly closed her eyelids.  
Beca could hear Chloe walking towards her through the snow, the familiar sound of the soft powder crunching under her feet as she made her way to stand just in front of her friend.  
Beca could feel Chloe just in front of her now, and she felt the redhead slowly put her hand in her front pocket to retrieve Beca's phone.  
"Less than a minute until midnight" Chloe stated and slipped Beca's phone back in her pocket.  
"You can open your eyes now" Chloe said and Beca did as she was told once again. Chloe was so close to Beca now she could feel their bodies touching, Chloe gently held onto Beca's waist and smiled down at her when she saw the brunettes eyes open.  
Beca was speechless, she wanted to ask what her present was but found herself lost for words when she looked into those enchanting blue eyes that were so close to her now, and ever so slowly getting closer.  
Beca couldn't stop herself and she sneaked a peek at Chloe's lips, only for a split second, but it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Chloe's smile broadened and she continued to move her head painstakingly closer to Beca's, she gently pulled the small girl by the waist wanting to remove all distance between them, and Beca didn't resist her.  
"Happy Christmas Becs" Chloe whispered with only a few seconds left before midnight and a mere few millimetres left between Beca's lips and her own. Beca heard Chloe say Happy Christmas and she wanted to respond but she was too fixated on Chloe moving towards her, she was so close to her now, pulling her closer, holing her, with only a few millimetres left between their lips both girls closed their eyes as they leaned forward to finally connect their lips.

Only instead of a satisfying kiss both girls were forced out of their moment when a giant snowball connected with their faces.  
Beca knew who the culprit was that ruined their kiss before she even opened her eyes to see Amy on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Happy Christmas Acca Bitches!" Amy shouted at them both. Beca stopped glaring at Amy to look at Chloe who had now released Beca from her grip and was struggling with her own fits of giggles while cold beats of snow dripped from her face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMY" Beca bellowed at the large Australian. "I'm going to kill her" Beca said again to Chloe in a slightly more menacing tone, and a grin slid onto Beca's face as she bent down to pick up some snow to pelt at Amy. Chloe had controlled her laughter now and was smiling at Beca's reaction  
"So you don't want your present anymore then I guess?" Chloe asked teasing.  
There was a moment of deliberation on Beca's face as she tried to decide if vengeance was more important than her kiss from Chloe  
"I will be back in a second to finish this!" Beca decided gesturing with her hand between the pair of them, not dropping the snowball she had just created, she quickly ran up to Chloe, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then ran off again towards Amy in search of justice.


End file.
